Publick Occurrences (location)
}} Publick Occurrences is a location in the Diamond City in 2287. Background Piper and Nat live here. They print the newspaper Publick Occurrences with presses in this building. Layout The location consist of a two story building that also has small outside area, consisting of a "newsprinting shop" on ground level, and a roof empty terrace area on the first level that can be accessed through a door from inside. Exterior On the ground level is the printing press shop, a trailer that is missing one wall, consist of two tables, nine file cabinets, a mailbox and a printing press with copies of the Publick Occurrences newspaper. The red door that leads into the interior living room area. On the first floor is the terrace area that only has cinder blocks on two sides and a door to the interior area adjacent to Piper's bedroom. Interior The building consists of a living area with two exit doors, both doors lead out of the building. Between the two doors is a pre-War trash can, on the left is a long cabinet with a toolbox on top, and a wooden cabinet followed by a news stand. On the right is a washer and bit further into the living room there is a couch and a refrigerator, a coffee table in the center, a cabinet and some lockers on the left. At the end of the living room, in the center, is the printing press, on top of it lays some copies of October 2287's edition of Publick Occurrences newspaper, featuring "The synthetic truth" article. The printing press is against a short wall-like pile of cinder blocks, that act as a partial wall splitting the area of the living room from Nat's bedroom. On the left of the cinder block wall is a staircase and on the right the opening to Nat's bedroom. Nat's bedroom consists of a sleeping bag, a dresser that has a cooler on top of it. Several toys are spread throughout the room laying on the ground where some childish drawings can be seen on the floor. Before entering Nat's quarters, on the left of the printing press is the staircase that leads to Piper's room. Piper's room is the same size as her sister's room, this room consists of her bed in the back, a desk with her terminal on the left, followed by two filing cabinets in the corner. In the back just under the bed is a suitcase, at the right of the bed there is a dresser with an ammo box on top of it. Between the dresser and the staircase is another exit door that leads to the roof. Every item and container, except for the copies of Publick Occurrences, is marked as 'owned' until Piper is unlocked as a companion, at which point only the bed and sleeping bag will remain as owned. Notable loot * Red leather trench coat and press cap - Both worn by Piper. Appearances Publick Occurences appears only in Fallout 4. Gallery Art of Fo4 Publick Occurrences (concept art).png|Concept art Publick Occurrences.jpg|Nat selling the newspaper in front of the building Fo4 publick occurrences living.png|View towards ground level doors Fo4 publick occurrences living2.png|View towards staircase Fo4 nat bedroom publick occurrences.png|Nat in her bedroom Fo4 Pipers bedroom publick occurrences.png|First floor, Piper's bedroom and the door to the terrace Fo4 publick occurrences outside.png|At the bottom left is the "trailer shaped" newspaper printing shop, at the top right is the terrace and its door that leads to Piper's bedroom Category:Diamond City buildings es:Publick Occurrences pl:Publick Occurrences pt:Ocorrências Públicas ru:Общественные события uk:Суспільні події